Un voile sombre
by JessSwann
Summary: On dit que lorsqu'une personne meurt, elle voit sa vie défiler ... Qu'elles ont pu être les dernières pensées de l'Amiral Norrington ? Norribeth implicite


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney..... comme la plupart des dialogues. Certains éléments sont empruntés aux livres de Rob Kidd relatant la jeunesse de Jack Sparrow. Notamment le tome 10 : " Sin of the father"**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouvel OS centré cette fois sur James Norrington… Quelles ont pu être ses pensées à l'heure de sa mort ? Merci à Cilia Rastignac de m'avoir soufflé l'idée… J'espère que cette version te paraîtra plus « In Character.. »**_

_**Les dialogues et citations sont entièrement à Disney. Les passages en italique sont les souvenirs de James **_

_**Bonne lecture et … Reviews ??**_

**Un voile sombre**

- Alerte ! Les prisonniers s'échappent

- Fausse alerte

- James !

Non… non pourquoi ne part elle pas ? Pourquoi ne continue t'elle pas ? Le monstre est sur moi, le père de Turner est sur moi… Je ne peux pas le laisser la reprendre… Je ne peux pas non plus fuir et sacrifier ce qui me reste d'honneur. Je tranche le dernier lien qui me relie à elle. Pardon Elizabeth. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser ce choix. J'ai pris ma décision.

Le Bottier est sur moi. Son regard égaré, fou, passe à travers moi. Que va-t-il faire ? Son épée se loge dans mon ventre… En dessous du cœur il me semble… Ou peut être pas. Je m'écroule. Un voile sombre tombe peu à peu sur mes yeux .

_J'ai sept ans… Ma première rencontre avec les pirates. Mon père … Mon père l'Amiral parle avec ses prisonniers. Il a réussi. Il a accompli le rêve de sa vie. Il détient le fameux Teague. Le Gardien du Code des pirates. J'ai peur. J'ai froid. Les pirates se défendent… Je recule. De loin je peux voir le fils du Gardien, Jack…_

_Jack Sparrow. Il se bat avec mon cousin. Père se défend contre le Gardien. J'ai tellement peur … Je …Tombe. Les flots me submergent. _

_Des bras me saisissent. Mes poumons s'emplissent d'air. Sauvé ! Je suis sauvé… Mon père se précipite sur moi. La leçon est rude. _

_- Un Norrington sauvé par un pirate ! Tu aurais mieux fait de te laisser couler. _

_Est-ce mal de ne pas vouloir mourir ? _

_- James !!Non !!!! _

Le cri d'Elizabeth me déchire et me réchauffe l'âme tout à la fois… M'aimait elle un peu finalement ?

_Mon père a honte de moi. J'ai beau m'être engagé dans la Navy pour suivre ses traces je crois que jamais il ne me pardonnera d'avoir été sauvé par un pirate. Mon premier voyage en tant qu'officier… Je suis capitaine désormais. Moins bien qu'un amiral mais je compte bien montrer un jour à mon père de quoi je suis capable. _

_Ma première mission. Accompagner le nouveau Gouverneur de Port Royal et sa fille à bon port. Sa fille… _

_« Je crois que ce serait merveilleux de rencontrer un vrai pirate… »_

_Comme ses yeux brillent…_

Je sens la dureté du bois dans mon dos… Le sang coule…

_Je suis devenu lieutenant… Je me rapproche de mon but. Aujourd'hui je deviens Commodore. La fille du Gouverneur… Elizabeth… Elle n'est plus une petite fille mais une femme parfaite. Une femme qui me fera honneur. Une femme dont l'Amiral sera fier. La femme que j'aime_

_« Épousez moi… »_

_Elle tombe… Elle tombe dans les flots… Est-ce que je l'ai perdue ? _

Elizabeth… Elle a du tomber quand j'ai tiré… J'espère qu'elle a réussi à fuir… J'espère que… J'ai froid…J'ai du mal à voir …. Les souvenirs affluent…

_Sparrow… Sparrow l'a sauvée comme son père m'a sauvé avant elle. Je ne peux pas être clément. Je ne peux pas. Le tuer. Le pendre. Tuer le fils pour venger la honte que le père a attiré sur moi. Non ! Non Elizabeth… Il la retient…Je ne peux pas la mettre en danger. Je l'aime trop. Le pirate m'échappe… Il me le faut. Je ne peux pas encore faire preuve de faiblesse… L'Amiral ne me le pardonnerait pas._

Les monstres m'entourent …

- L'amiral est mort… l'amiral est mort…

- A la cabine du capitaine !

J'ai mal. J'ai froid .

_Elizabeth…. Elle a dit oui… Elle accepte de m'épouser… Et je tiens enfin une chance d'être à la hauteur de ce que mon père attend de moi… Je vais capturer les pirates. Je vais devenir ce dont il a toujours rêvé…_

Des bruits de pas. Jones… Jones dont le cœur a été brisé par une femme

_Elizabeth a choisi Will. Je lui rends sa promesse. Mon cœur est brisé. Il ne me reste plus rien désormais… Plus rien hormis la promesse faite à mon père qu'un jour il sera fier de moi. Par amour pour elle j'ai laissé filé Sparrow une fois encore. Une fois de trop…Je ne commettrais plus la même erreur._

- Dis moi James Norrington… Est-ce que tu as peur de la mort ?

_J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas rattrapé Sparrow. J'ai tout perdu dans le cyclone. Mes prérogatives, mon équipage, mon honneur. Je bois… Je n'ai plus que ça pour effacer ma honte. _

Non… Laisse moi, laisse moi avec tes propositions odieuses… Ma main empoigne l'arme que Turner a forgé pour moi et je la pointe droit devant moi. Comme un homme digne… Que de souvenirs encore …

_Tortuga… _

_« De vieilles habitudes tout ça. »_

_Je suis ivre. Ivre de rage , ivre de vengeance. Ivre de haine. _

_Elizabeth une fois encore…._

_« James Norrington … Qu'est-ce que le monde a fait de vous »_

_Elizabeth… Je vendrais mon âme au diable pour un seul de vos regards… De toute manière l'enfer j'y suis déjà… Rejoindre l'équipage de Sparrow n'est qu'un pas de plus dans ma déchéance. _

Je sais que je n'ai pas tué Jones… Mais je n'y fais plus attention… Les souvenirs…

_Le regard qu'elle pose sur Sparrow… Ses yeux brillent du même éclat que lorsqu' enfant elle me parlait des pirates… _

_« Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé ce qui était arrivé à votre ancien fiancé ? »_

_Elle ne répond pas… Si elle répond.. Elle a confiance en lui. Confiance en lui… _

J'ai mal… pourquoi faut il que ça fasse si mal…

_Le cœur. Le cœur de Jones est ma chance. Jamais je n'aurais l'amour d'Elizabeth. Pas après avoir vu comme elle regarde Sparrow. Comme elle sourit face à lui… Comme ses lèvres s'écartent pour lui… _

_Sparrow. Le responsable de ma souillure, de mon déshonneur. Lui ou son père quelle est la différence ? Prendre le cœur et retourner à Port Royal. Devenir ce que l'amiral Lawrence attend de moi. Un homme de bien. Un soldat. Je me bas. Je triche, je mens. Même à elle. Pourquoi est elle incapable de m'aimer … Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle jamais regardé comme elle regarde ce pirate, ce moins que rien de Sparrow ? _

_Je lui tourne le dos. Je ne veux plus l'aimer. _

Mon regard se brouille un peu plus; je n'y vois plus rien maintenant … Rien d'autre que mon passé.

_J'ai réussi… Je suis Amiral. Comme mon père avant moi. Je lui ai écrit la nouvelle et j'imagine le regard plein de fierté du vieil homme qu'il est maintenant. Autour de moi les pirates meurent. J'ai réussi. Je suis devenu mon père. _

Je bredouille, je voudrais parler, dire quelque chose … Me confesser .. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Le monde s'efface …

_J'ai capturé des pirates… Elizabeth. Elle est vivante !Mes bras se referment autour d'elle. Elle est … Capitaine ? Non, non pas elle… Je ne peux pas… Sa voix m'accuse, ses yeux sont chargés de haine. Non… Non, ne me regardez pas comme ça… Non !! Le Gouverneur n'est pas mort… Il n'est pas mort… Elizabeth.. J'ai tellement envie de vous serrer contre moi de … Je ne vous laisserais pas _

_« Merci Commodore mais je préfère rester avec mes hommes »_

_Non !!!! Non .. Elle me tourne le dos. C'est insupportable. _

_« - Elizabeth, je vous promets je ne le savais pas…._

_- Quoi donc ? Quel camp vous avez choisi ? »_

_Mes mains se referment sur le vide…Son regard est chargé de mépris_

_« Maintenant vous le savez »_

Le voile est si proche de moi à présent. Si sombre… Je préfère mes souvenirs…

_Je ne peux pas la laisser… Jamais. Son regard est chargé de surprise._

_« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_- Je choisis un camp »_

_Peu importe qu'elle soit pirate. Peu importe qu'elle soit promise à un autre. Je l'aime. _

_Je lui dis tout… _

_« N'allez pas à la baie des Naufragés, Beckett sait que la Confrérie va s'y réunir » _

_L'Amiral Lawrence appellerait ça une trahison. Moi j'appelle ça une rédemption. _

_« - Il est trop tard pour que je vous pardonne » _

_Elizabeth… _

_« Je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de votre père mais cela ne m'absout pas de mes autres péchés » _

Loin, très loin j'entends Jones…

- Ça doit vouloir dire non

Taisez vous….Vous ne comprenez pas que j'ai déjà affronté mon jugement ?

_« Venez avec moi… James venez avec moi »_

J'entends le pas de Jones décroître.. Je suis perdu…Je n'ai plus mal…Je vais mourir.

_« - Qui va là ? »_

_Non… non la sauver… Elizabeth…_

_« Partez je vous suivrais »_

_Je mens… je ne peux pas devenir pirate. Je ne peux pas. Même par amour pour elle. Je ne peux pas choisir entre elle et Père. Même si finalement, j'ai choisi_

_« Vous mentez »_

_Comment le sait elle… Comment peut elle me connaître aussi bien ?_

Je n'y vois plus… J'ai oublié où je me trouve… Il n'y a plus que ce voile sombre. Et Elle.

_« Nos destins sont étroitement mêlés Elizabeth. Mais jamais ils ne se rejoignent »_

_C'est impossible… _

_Le fils de l'Amiral Norrington ne peut aimer un pirate et pourtant… _

_Le fils de l'Amiral Norrington ne peut être sauvé par un pirate et pourtant…_

_Le fils de l'Amiral Norrington ne peut sauver un pirate et pourtant…. Je la sauve . _

Un voile sombre retombe sur moi, me recouvre, m'enferme… Je me souviens des lèvres d'Elizabeth sur les miennes. Sa bouche est mon linceul. Je n'en aurais pas voulu d'autre. Mes yeux se ferment. Le voile sombre m'a emporté.


End file.
